Kosmita
left|45px|link= rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims 2, The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku i The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy, charakteryzująca się zieloną skórą, dużymi oczami, małym nosem i brakiem włosów, z wyjątkiem The Sims 4. The Sims 2 Kosmici występujący od początku rozgrywki thumb|right|170px|[[Rodzina Kowalów]] 40px|left|link=Już na początku gry można spotkać kosmitów i ich potomków. W Dziwnowie mieszka rodzina Kowal, w której jeden z Simów jest kosmitą i posiada dzieci - jednego półkosmitę i dwie "pełne" kosmitki (w skrzyni rodzin; Jedynacy). W tym samym otoczeniu mieszkają również bracia Dziwacy, z których jeden jest w kosmicznej ciąży. W Miłowie zaś żyją siostry Kaliente, które mają pozaziemskiego dziadka. Z kolei w skrzyni rodzin Nowej Politechniki z The Sims 2: Na studiach także można znaleźć kosmitkę – Stellę Terrano. Tworzenie kosmity W normalnej rozgrywce * Porwanie przez teleskop – dorosły Sim płci męskiej musi patrzyć przez najdroższy teleskop, aby zostać porwanym i zajść w kosmiczną ciążę. Szanse na porwanie są małe (0,05%, przy czym wzrastają przy każdym zdobytym punkcie logiki) — chyba że Sim ma dodatkową aspirację związaną z nauką, którą można zdobyć mając dodatek The Sims 2: Czas wolny: wtedy istnieje możliwość przywołania obcych. * Kula NowyTySenso – nagroda aspiracji pojawiająca się w dodatku The Sims 2: Nocne życie. Dorośli Simowie - mężczyźni mogą zajść w ciążę kosmiczną również dzięki temu urządzeniu, jeśli są bardzo szczęśliwi albo wcześniej przynajmniej dwa razy zostali porwani. Ta metoda przynosi większe rezultaty, ponieważ jej skuteczność wynosi od 1,65% do 2,5%, w zależności od tego, jak wiele razy przed tym Sim został porwany. Powyższymi metodami nie można sprawić, aby w kosmiczną ciążę zaszła Simka — Simki mogą urodzić kosmitów (lub półkosmitów) jedynie przez postaranie się o dziecko z kosmitą. Z kodami Każda metoda działa tylko po wpisaniu kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true w widoku otoczenia. * Wymuszenie porwania – mając wybranego dorosłego Sima płci męskiej, należy kliknąć w wciśniętym Shiftem na teleskop i wybrać opcję "Debug - get Abducted". Wtedy sim zostanie porwany i zajdzie w kosmiczną ciążę. Uwaga! Metoda ta nie działa po zainstalowaniu dodatku Czas wolny. * Tombstone L&D – należy kliknąć na Sima z Shiftem, a następnie wybrać "Więcej...", potem "Spawn...", a na końcu "Tombstone L&D". Aby Sim zaszedł w kosmiczną ciążę, trzeba kliknąć na nagrobek, który się pojawił i wybrać opcję "Get Pregnant with...", a następnie "Make me Alien Pregnant". Później można użyć opcji "Speed up my pregnancy", aby przyspieszyć ciążę. * Tryb tworzenia Sima – w otoczeniu wpisujemy kod boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true, po wejściu w niego należy wcisnąć Shift+N, aby odblokować zieloną skórę i czarne oczy, potrzebne do stworzenia kosmity. Należy pamiętać, że Sim pomimo wyglądu kosmity technicznie nim nie będzie. The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku Kosmici pojawiają się w The Sims 3 w dodatku Cztery pory roku. W tej części znacznie zwiększono rolę i możliwości kosmitów, na przykład dodając im możliwość ingerencji w pogodę. Ślady obecności thumb|250px|Kosmita badający rzeźbę Kosmici pojawiają się w nocy, nie zakłócając dnia zwykłemu Simowi, niezainteresowanemu życiem pozaziemskim, celem zbadania planety, przedmiotów na niej występujących i przeprowadzenia misji wywiadowczych — czasem nawet zostawiają ślady swojej obecności. Jeśli na niebie występują migoczące anomalie i słychać dźwięk podobny do tego wydawanego przez dzwonki wiatrowe, jest możliwe, że w okolicy znajduje się kosmita i unoszące się nad nim UFO. thumb|250px|Sim porywany przez kosmitów Z czasem przybysze z kosmosu nabiorą śmiałości i mogą zdecydować się na przeprowadzanie eksperymentów na Simach - kosmici obudzą ich w środku nocy, wywabią na zewnątrz a następnie porwą. Nie wiadomo, co dzieje się z Simami w czasie porwania, wracają one jednak do domu — znerwicowane, z niejasnymi wspomnieniami, ogarnięte paranoją. Zaprzyjaźnianie się z kosmitą Jeśli Sim zostanie zbudzony w nocy przez przybyszów z kosmosu, może wybrać się na poszukiwania kosmity i nawiązać z nim relację. Kiedy relacja z zielonoskórym przybyszem będzie wystarczająco wysoka, Sim może zaproponować mu wprowadzenie się. Simowie, którzy pragną przeżyć bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia, mogą podejmować się pewnych zajęć, które przyciągną uwagę kosmitów - oglądanie gwiazd przez teleskop lub zbieranie skał kosmicznych, jakie pojawiają się na świecie przyniesie mu sympatię kosmitów monitorujących aktywność Simów. Szanse na to, że kosmiczny przybysz wprowadzi się są większe, jeśli Sim ma dużo punktów logiki (8 i więcej) i nosi przy sobie minimalnie 10 kosmicznych skał. Kariera Po wprowadzeniu się do domu Simów, kosmita będzie kontynuować zbieranie danych o Simach - teraz jednak druga strona chce dowiedzieć się czegoś o kosmicznym gościu. Wojsko jest gotowe sowicie zapłacić za zdobycie informacji od dowolnego kosmity, który zgodzi się zdradzić swoich pobratymców. Co więcej, społeczność naukowa jest bardzo zainteresowana potencjalnymi postępami w biologii, jakie może zapewnić przebadanie kosmitów. Każdy kosmita zostanie z radością przyjęty, jeśli zechce rozpocząć dorywczą karierę jako obiekt testowy w Ośrodku Naukowym. 250px|thumb|Telepatyczne zdolności kosmitów 250px|thumb|Telepatyczne zdolności kosmitów Moce telepatyczno-kinetyczne Gdy faktycznie będziesz mieć kosmitę w swojej rodzinie, przekonasz się, że kosmici dysponują szerokim zakresem mocy telepatyczno-kinetycznych! Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim przystojnym sąsiedzie, przeprowadź na nim skanowanie mentalne i poznaj wszystkie jego cechy. Kiedy zepsuje się przedmiot w domu rekombobuluj go, używając fal energii kinetycznej, aż będzie jak nowy. Jeżeli w domu jest brudno, zaproś znajomego, by uczynić go swoim mentalnym sługą. Każ mu zająć się sprzątaniem, gdy sam rozsiądziesz się wygodnie i odprężysz. Kiedy pieniądze się kończą, możesz użyć kontrolowanych impulsów mocy mentalnej, by transmutować cenne metale i klejnoty, zwiększając ich wartość, a nawet całkowicie zmieniając ich skład wewnętrzny przez gwałtowne przyśpieszenie naturalnego procesu działania ciepła i ciśnienia, który normalnie trwa przez tysiące lat. I kolejna bardzo ciekawa możliwość: gracze mający zainstalowany dodatek Kariera i wkurzającego sąsiada będą mogli używać swoich kosmitów, by patrzyli w niebo z wyczerpującym wysiłkiem umysłowym, w celu przyciągnięcia meteoru, który z niszczycielskim skutkiem spadnie na nieszczęśnika. Rzecz jasna - to był przypadek. Oczywiście, wszystkie te nowe moce mają swoją cenę; użycie każdej wymaga cennej energii mentalnej. Kosmici osiągnęli taki punkt ewolucji, że nie muszą już co noc zapewniać swoim ciałom wypoczynku podczas snu. Zamiast tego mają nową motywację Mocy Mózgowej, o którą dbają. Regeneracja ich szarych komórek jest prosta i potrzeba do tego tylko chwili medytacji w dowolnym miejscu zapewniającym odprężenie. Na wypadek potrzeby nagłego impulsu energii, kosmita zawsze powinien mieć pod ręką skały kosmiczne, których zjadanie daje znaczny przypływ sił. Kosmici mają zaawansowane sposoby zajmowania się także swoimi pozostałymi motywacjami i mogą nawiązywać telepatyczny kontakt z innymi Simami w pobliżu – w celu wydrenowania Sima z jego motywacji, co zapewnia kosmicie różne korzyści albo w celu wzmocnienia innego Sima kosztem własnych motywacji. To jasne, że kosmici są potężnymi istotami sami z siebie, ale można odblokować niektóre z ich ważniejszych możliwości używając należącego do nich UFO. The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy Takich kosmitów jeszcze nie było! Ich skóra może mieć od białej przez niebieską, różową po zieloną barwę. Kosmici otrzymali także możliwości kamuflażu oraz własną planetę - Sixam. Kosmiczne interakcje * Straszenie sondą jest złośliwą interakcją, przybysz z kosmosu wyciąga wtedy swojego galaktycznego gnata i grozi wystrzeleniem promienia w kierunku Sima. * Analizowanie osobowości pozwala nam na poznanie lepiej nieznanego nam Sima. * Możemy spróbować wyprać mózg innym Simom. * Można też rozmawiać o Marsie. * Oraz porozmawiać o polu siłowym. Kamuflaż Kosmita może przybrać ludzką formę. Możemy dowolnie edytować ludzki wygląd naszego kosmity. Uważajcie jednak, aby żaden z Simów nie zdemaskował Was, bo wtedy nici z Waszego kamuflażu. Jeśli nie macie ochoty na szukanie kosmitów w otoczeniu, bądź ściąganie ich poprzez portal, zawsze możecie stworzyć ich w Stwórz Sima. Planeta Sixam W The Sims 4 mamy szansę odwiedzić tę planetę, a właściwie jej część. Błyszczące korzenie drzew, kosmiczne zarośla oraz połyskująca woda i dziwnie ułożone skały – tak właśnie prezentuje się nowa ukryta parcela – Sixam. Świat niczym z filmu Avatar, wszystko się świeci, porusza i błyszczy pięknym światłem. Pełna jest ona różnych obiektów kolekcjonerskich. O jakich dokładnie mowa? Otóż jest to sześć geod (geody są nowym rodzajem obiektów kolekcjonerskich), dwa nowe kryształy i dwa nowe rodzaje metali. Pojawiły się też nowe rodzaje galaktycznych roślin, ale niestety nie są one "wyłapane" przez grę, jako obiekty kolekcjonerskie (tak jak kiedyś plantan w podstawie). Rośliny te przypominają stylem kosmiczną roślinkę z The Sims 4. Aby dostać się na planetę należy podjąć karierę naukową i stworzyć wyjątkowy projekt, jakim jest Generator hiperprzestrzeni "Elektrofluks". Należy stworzyć go w maszynie do wynalazków. Wybierając jedną z interakcji, możemy wezwać kosmitę do naszego świata. Nie zawsze się to udaje, ale jeśli już nam się powiedzie, to z portalu wyjdzie przybysz z innego wymiaru. Jeśli popracujemy nieco nad ulepszeniem portalu, będziemy mogli odwiedzić Sixam. Wystarczy kilka kliknięć, aby trafić w to niezwykłe miejsce. Tylko naukowiec może stworzyć portal i przenieść się na planetę Sixam. Jest jeszcze druga możliwość, a mianowicie należy dodać odpowiednie ulepszenie w rakiecie co pozwoli nam na wylądowanie na planecie Sixam. Porwania Porwania przez kosmitów zawsze towarzyszyły temu stworzeniu w serii The Sims. Nie inaczej jest w The Sims 4. Nasz Sim może zostać porwany przez wielki, lewitujący spodek. Wciąganie do statku poprzez świetlny promień i inter-galaktyczna podróż sprawiają, że Sim otrzyma emocję oszołomiony lub skupiony (jeśli jest naukowcem, zapaleńcem lub geniuszem) z nastrójnikiem Kosmici! Ofiara porwania!. Jeżeli nasz Sim to mężczyzna, całkiem możliwe, że wróci z tej wycieczki z prezentem w postaci kosmicznej ciąży. UFO Ciekawostki * Porwane Simki nigdy nie zachodzą w ciążę (tyczy się The Sims 2 jak i The Sims 3 oraz The Sims 4). Jedynie mężczyźni mogą urodzić kosmitę. By kobieta jednak urodziła kosmitę należy skorzystać z InSIMenatora, lub użyć na Tombstone L and D opcji Make Me Alien Pregnant * Kosmici nie zawsze rodzą się z czarnymi oczami . * Aby statek przyleciał na podgląd miasta, trzeba mieć rozbity statek UFO, Simhenge lub wieżę ciśnień . * W The Sims 2 istnieje pogłoska, że Bellę Ćwir porwali kosmici i uwięzili na wieki. * Jest tylko pięciu kosmitów z włosami. Reszta jest łysa . * W The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku mężczyźni również zachodzą w ciążę po porwaniu. Matkami kosmitów są kosmitki (w The Sims 2 byli to kosmici płci męskiej) z którymi porwani wcześniej Simowie mogą się kontaktować, nawet zaprosić do domu. * W The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy matkami małych kosmitów są również kosmitki, jednak zapłodniony Sim (wyłącznie płci męskiej) nie ma z nimi żadnego kontaktu, uwidocznione są one jedynie na drzewie genealogicznym swoich dzieci. * Kosmici lepią zielone, kosmiczne bałwany. * Jeśli mamy zainstalowany dodatek "Nie z tego świata", mamy w domu kosmitę oraz nadnaturalnego Sima, gdy postarają się o dzieci, jest mała szansa, że urodzi się np. kosmito-wróżka. * Kosmici czasem rodzą się tylko z zieloną karnacją, lub tylko z czarnymi oczami . * Rodzinną planetą kosmitów jest planeta Sixam . *Sixam czytane od tyłu to Maxis. * Istnieje pogłoska, że kosmici to skrzyżowanie ludzi (z Atlantydy) z inną rasą wymarłą. To wyjaśnia podobieństwo między nimi. * Kosmici z natury są łysi, lecz gdy będziemy go mieli w rodzinie, można mu ,,dodać" włosy, lecz ich naturalny kolor to ... zielony! Oczywiście można je ufarbować. *Gdy kosmita będzie chciał zrobić sobie operacje plastyczną, pojawi się informacja że jest to niezgodne z ich kulturą. *W The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy, gdy na parceli znajduje się satelita wynaleziona przez naukowca, w telewizji będzie dostępny specjalny kanał o kosmitach. Kanał nazywa się !#*&$@%. *W The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy, gdy Sima porwą kosmici, i urodzi dziecko, to w drzewie genealogicznym tego dziecka będzie informacja, że jego kosmiczna, biologiczna matka pracuje jako "zapylaczka". *W The Sims 3 wpisując kod tesingcheatsenabled true można dowolnie zmienić kosmitę, ale jego oczy zawsze pozostaną czarne. *W The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy po postaraniu się o dziecko, kosmitka zachodzi w ciążę tak samo jak Sim, z którym to zrobiła (ale jeżeli będzie na odwrót to simka urodzi hybrydę a kosmita nie zajdzie w ciążę). *Jeżeli Sim - mężczyzna ma karnację i oczy pobrane z internetu i zajdzie w ciążę po porwaniu przez kosmitów, to dziecko nie będzie miało skóry ani oczu kosmity, tylko takie, jak jego rodziciel (nawet, jak użyjemy defaultów). Galeria FileChloe Singles bathing suit.jpg|Celina Jedynak 383472_10151106492608152_2036437819_n.jpg 307953_10151106492048152_1023208442_n.jpg 540965_10151106492998152_1781819384_n.jpg 46522_10151106493088152_1149295994_n.jpg 155627_10151106493173152_2008131554_n.jpg 246783_10151106493278152_176598945_n.jpg 483041_10151106493363152_1449698361_n.jpg Kosmitka.jpg|Kosmitka regenerująca moc mózgową sims3.jpg|Inwazja Obcych! kosbaby.jpg|Niemowlę-kosmita Porwanie.jpg|Porwanie KosmiczneCAS.jpg|Tworzenie kosmitów w CAS KosmitkaCAS2.jpg|Kosmitka w CAS B X4FoVEAA5P7J.jpg|Planeta Sixam w The Sims 4 Kosmici-0.jpg|Grupa Kosmitów z The Sims 4 Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 4 en:Alien es:Extraterrestre pt-br:Alienígena ru:Инопланетянин fr:Extraterrestre